


DUMMY

by zhixiepixie



Category: QCYN, QCYN3, Qīng Chūn Yǒu Nǐ 3, YOUTH WITH YOU 3, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你3
Genre: Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LET'S LOSE THIS SHIP'S V-CARD HERE EYYYY, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Soulmates, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhixiepixie/pseuds/zhixiepixie
Summary: As long as you're with me, you'll be just fine.Siyuan was worried after his mistake on the stage and Ayu kinda comforted him.
Relationships: Hiyuan, Liu Hayou / Zhang Siyuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	DUMMY

The charcoal irises focused intently on Siyuan's trembling hands. Ayu was unable to look up at the brown-haired when he was in such a state. He swallowed softly. The dark-haired wanted so badly to hug him now, tell him that their performance turned out really well... But he felt an inner blockade from showing any emotions, especially with so many other people around. 

"Let's go back inside" said one of the young men gathered around the rapper; as per command, Ayu went first, avoiding anyone's eye contact.

**THREE HOURS LATER.**

"Where is everybody?" Ayu asked quietly as he returned to his dorm, only one of the roommates was there. "Hey, are you sleeping?" Siyuan was facing the wall on his bed and didn't answer, so he probably was. 

The black-haired man sighed. Without saying anything else, he turned to crawl under his own covers when suddenly he heard a soft sob. A little worried, Ayu looked at his roommate. 

_"Siyuan?"_

"Y-yes?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"N-no." 

_"Oh."_

His heart started to beat as quickly as if it wanted to break free from the chest of the dark-haired one. He blinked nervously. 

"Do you... do you want me to come to you?" 

A short groan sounded a bit like a confirmation, so Ayu slowly approached the bed where the rapper was lying. 

“Can I sit down? Do you want that?" 

Siyuan turned to face him and reached out to grab Ayu's wrist. Without warning, he pulled the vocalist down. 

"D-don’t ask, just d-do it, d-dummy" he muttered, swallowing his tears. 

The corners of the dark-haired’s mouth twitched in a smile. 

“Hey, I'm not dumb! I'm pretty sure I'm smarter than you, Siyuan! " 

The roommate chuckled shortly. 

“How do you do that, huh? I was crying like a baby a few seconds ago and now I’m laughing. You're something else, Ayu. I can tell." 

His cheeks burned with a blush. Ayu looked shyly away. 

"Don’t say that." 

"Why?" 

"Cause if you keep saying things like this I'm gonna kiss you." 

Siyuan raised an eyebrow. He smiled and gave his roommate a short, slightly defiant gaze. 

"And what if that’s what I want right now?" 

"What? No. You're lying." 

"Why do you think so?" 

"You don’t actually want _me_ to kiss _you_." 

"Well, I _do_." 

Ayu's fingers tightened on the fabric of his pants, which began to feel uncomfortably tight around the crotch. He swallowed loudly. 

"Will a kiss cheer you up?"

"Why do you ask?" 

"I don't want you to be sad anymore" the singer replied honestly. "It... hurts." 

The rapper blinked several times, surprised by the answer. 

_"Come here, Ayu."_

"I'm _here_ , Siyuan" Ayu muttered seriously. 

Another burst of uncontrolled laughter came out Siyuan’s throat; the brown-haired shook his head in amusement. He gently slipped his fingers into the long curls and pulled his roommate's face closer to his so that Ayu's warm breath was tickling his lips now. He gave him a cheeky grin. 

"Dummy." 

The dark-haired blushed again. 

"Stop it." 

_"Dummy, dummy, dummy."_

"Siyuan, I'm serious." 

"No, you're _dummy_ " the brown-haired chuckled and kissed Ayu on the end of his nose. 

The vocalist's eyes widened in shock due the little gesture. His heart was beating like crazy and his blood boiled in his veins. He didn't have much time to analyze the whole situation, however, because Siyuan pressed his lips against his without warning, kissing him tenderly. Ayu moaned softly, not really knowing how to behave. After a few seconds, he managed to gather his courage and kissed him back. 

"Thank you" Siyuan whispered against his parted lips.

"For w-what?" 

"For being here with me." 

"Are you feeling better now, Siyuan?"

“Yes. Much better." 

"Then I'll be here with you forever if you want" the dark-haired suggested with a sweet smile. 

"Sounds cool, dummy." The rapper smiled back at him. 

Ayu wrinkled his nose. 

"Are you playing with me again?" 

"Sorry. I just want another kiss” the roommate confessed and chuckled. 

"Sounds cool" Ayu mocked Siyuan, then leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
